


Sultry Saturday

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Aprons, Cooking, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Jobs, Married Sex, Nudity, Sexy Saturday, Shower Sex, Sleepy Saturday, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: Warning: Contents may still be hot even after a wedding, getting a new apartment, and realizing you're living together.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sultry Saturday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Part of the Lavenny Marriageverse, that Missy and I have still not named yet.

The wind blew through the small gap they'd left in the window, allowing the curtains to dance. Sunlight reflected off the building across the street, dancing in step with the billowing cloth, and falling across their bodies in bed. It awoke Laverne first, causing her to frown and roll over into her husband Lenny. She hummed, enjoying the feeling of it on her bare back where the blankets and sheets had been drawn down. It had been unseasonably comfortable that late July, bringing a lightness to the city's people, and it made mornings a warm, cozy affair. One that Laverne pounced on by wrapping her arm over her husband's body, as he lay on his belly with his head turned away. He was nude, as she was, as they had been both nights since they'd finished unpacking their boxes in their new apartment together. Her fingers traced the lines of his shoulder blades, not quite waking him up but getting a soft rumble out from his depths. She leaned in and kissed his left arm, adjusting her legs to wrap around his. It put her growing inner warmth against his butt, which she relished by grinding on. Her hand tracing down his back slid under the sheet that was still around his waist and felt for his cock.

Hard. Already. She smiled to herself and stroked him, rubbing herself on his body. His voice startled her when he said, "Slow down, I don't wanna come yet." She did, grinning into his arm as she leaned tight, pulled him into her. "You're no fun," she replied and nibbled on his neck, the sweet spot on the left side of him, that made him shiver. He sighed his recovery, before turning into her so they were on their sides. His hands went around her, one low on her own butt, the other up around so he could run fingers through her bedhead. Their eyes opened and they took the sight of each other in. The honeymoon period had shown no signs of stopping, even with the morning breath, the disheveling from their uncomfortable bed, his morning stubble, the way her eyelids got droopy, and their sweaty bodies were a sticky, weird mess after a naked night's sleep. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked and she felt a rush at the realization it was Saturday. For once, they had no plans. Nothing with Shirley (who was trying again with Carmine and dragging them on double-dates), nothing for her Pop, nothing with work or bowling or any other scheduled activity; the whole world was theirs that day.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then we can figure something out," she said, before kissing him and pulling back from his embrace. He let her go, but she felt the way his knuckles held tight, possessively, the way a man who loves his wife and never wants to stop holding her does. It made Laverne a tingly mess as she sneaked past the window, as the curtains were doing a poor job hiding their room completely. The thought of being seen was exciting, but their neighborhood didn't have the most polite people. So, while keeping distance from the glass and the city beyond, she snatched her robe out of the closet and went for the bathroom. Realizing she'd covered her nude form from his watchful eyes gave her something of an idea, a reminder of something she'd dreamt of doing once. While she bathed, washing herself thoroughly, she began to think about their apartment. The curtains in the living room and kitchen kept things really private, even in the day. Their neighbors typically did things on the weekends (the guy next door worked on cars as a hobby, the couple upstairs were always out exploring some rural adventure), so they really, truly, were by themselves.

She touched herself under the hot water, realizing what she wanted to do, rubbing fingers on her sensitive spots to excite her body while her mind drew her husband's face, body, movements, voice into her imagination. Laverne thought about her plan, based on a dream and a horny fantasy and decided _yes, good idea._

After drying off, she put on the robe but did not get dressed. She went back into the bedroom to let Lenny know it was free and he was strumming his guitar, naked in bed, which made her want to throw the whole plan out. But she didn't. She bit her lip and said, "Shower's free." Unconsciously she brought a finger, one that had been inside her only a few minutes ago, to her mouth and nibbled at the tip. Lenny grinned at her, approached her for another embrace and a kiss in her still-damp hair. She casually looked over her shoulder at his butt as he left the bedroom and crossed the three paces to the bathroom. He closed the door so he could take a leak, which gave her time to put her plan into action.

The first step - curtains. She drew all of them in the apartment; bedroom, the one window in the hallway, the living room, and then the kitchen. She started the stove top up and let it heat while setting the kitchen table for breakfast. Then, she swung the fridge open, cool air flowing up under her robe to remind her of the nudity she had beneath. Her nipples crinkled at the chill, while goosebumps from more than just the chill rose on her skin. The orange juice was next, then the glasses. She poured, listened to the sound of it filling up, which gave way to the distant noise of the shower running. Lenny, unlike his old roommate Squiggy, did not take almost an hour in the bathroom. And although he cleaned himself a lot better, especially as he knew it was a way to keep the wedding band on her hand, doing it regularly enough made him efficient. So, she had to act quick.  
Smells of eggs and toast filled the room, and when she was certain she hadn't (and couldn't) screw up the protein, she turned the stove down. Then, she bit her lip as excitement swelled inside her, pumping adrenaline into her veins, and she dashed from the kitchen to the living room and disrobed. She left the robe on the couch, draped over the back of it like a coat would be at a party or gathering - except, she reminded herself, it wasn't a party or a gathering. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday, she was in the apartment she shared with her husband (husband!!! her mind kept shouting), and she was _naked_. Luxuriating in the thrill, she looked down at herself, brown nipples hardened into points and firm, her pubic hairs past her tummy, bare thighs exposed and feet on the wood floors. She looked good; it made her _feel_ great. But then she heard the shower stop in the bathroom down the hall.

To put the final touch on her surprise, Laverne went for the cupboard in the kitchen where her gloves and aprons were, pulling a pink apron out. It was from Shirley, a gift when they'd gotten the apartment, and already it had an L on it; a sexy deep red on the soft pastel. Clean, fresh, and cute. It matched the scene she had created, a warmth despite the dim light from the drawn curtains.

As she tied the apron behind her, her heart pounded. Would he like it? Would he want it again? Would it make him obsessive? At some point, her own arousal had made her kind of loopy that morning, she thought likely from masturbating in the shower, and she didn't care about consequences. So long as he loved it, loved her, and came for her; she'd be fine. Laverne was going to rock Lenny's world and she kept telling herself that up until the moment she turned back to the stove to doublecheck the eggs.

That was when she heard him gasp. He could see her bare cheeks, the tone of her back muscles, the little birthmark on her thigh... She turned her torso toward him, spatula in hand dripping bits of scrambled eggs, letting him glimpse her breast's side where the apron did not cover her, and grinned at him. "Breakfast's almost ready, hon." Lenny was dressed in jeans and a baseball shirt, no socks or shoes, but suddenly he looked like he felt he was under big Russian coats and had just been transported from Siberia to Jamaica. Unsure whether to undress, she helped him along and said, "have a seat." After picking his jaw up off the floor, adjusting his bulge so it hurt more pleasurably than uncomfortably, he did. She felt him watching her the whole time she finished making their breakfast. An audible swallow came from behind her while she buttered the toast, the motion making her body shake, both booty and boobs, and she giggled before taking another peek at him. She almost expected him to be masturbating there at their kitchen table, but he wasn't. But he was staring, eyes wide like a kid watching a magic show. It excited her enough she had to swallow a sigh into a soft hum.

She served him breakfast, watching as he eyed every bit of her he could sneak a peek at. They'd just seen eachother undressed that morning, most of the night before, and yet he looked at her anew. "It looks amazing, Laverne!" he said, obviously about the food, but never taking his eyes off her body. "Thanks... I just threw it on." The sexiness of it shortened her breath, too, as she felt the heat of the meal so close to her bare skin and could taste the hint of his toothpaste as he sighed. After their plates were filled with crispy buttered bread and eggs, she sat down across from him. A 300-watt smile followed his proclamation of "I love you, Mrs. Kosnowski." She blushed, red down to her chest, her hands under the table rubbing the hem of the apron as it had pulled itself around her when she took her seat. "Love you, too, Mr. Kosnowski." 

They'd taken to that as a little pet name between them shortly after the ceremony, when they'd been called that by a number of helpful staff at the different businesses. The ink on their certificate hadn't even dried yet and already they felt like they were _married_. That word and its meaning bounced around her head as her excitement grew, doing this for him, for herself, proving to herself that she didn't have to make being a wife boring. She could be a wild wife, for him, the one she'd found so much safety and happiness in. The one who was looking at her like she was going to be his dessert after he finished that piece of toast he was slowly nibbling in his mouth.

She noticed that, he was eating slow, savoring the time with her. She munched the eggs, almost a bit worried. But something in the way he was looking, showed he was thinking.

And then, he put the unfinished toast down. "I'll be right back, I wanna change into something more... comfortable. I won't be long, keep eatin'." He waggled his eyebrows and her heart pitterpattered faster than his bare feet down the hall. She wondered what that meant and went back to her eggs, keeping her excitement at bay best she could, as not to stuff her face. The food was good, simple and just the right pinches of salt, the kind that matched the way she knew how to tease his nipples. That thought definitely got a giggle out of her.

She heard the footsteps coming back from the bedroom and when he rounded the corner into the kitchen, it was her turn to gasp. He was nude; that she expected. What she didn't expect was the French sailor hat and little red scarf around his neck. It had been a joke during the Halloween they spent together during the engagement, that he dressed up in a sailor outfit. But all he could get were parts of the outfit, from Squiggy, likely stolen and unreturnable. But Laverne did love seeing him wearing that hat. The fact he had a hard-on to go with it was a definite bonus. He smiled at her, blushing at the way she looked at him like a tasty snack, then sat down again across from her. They resumed eating, using eyes and smiles and a little laugh here or there to communicate their delight at the rolicking naughtiness they were indulging.

Noticeable fidgets from him caught her eye as he ate, sometimes when she bat her eyelashes at him there'd be a shift in his shoulder, as Lenny resisted biting his hand in the way he did when he got overexcited as a kid. And once in a while, he leaned back and adjusted his hips, teasing her with a possible glimpse of his erection peeking up over the table. The little game made her body tingly in more places than just between her legs... which gave her an idea. The table wasn't too big, wasn't too small, a precious little hand-me-down for them to get started together. It was just long enough that she could extend her bare leg out under it and slide her toes up and down Lenny's leg. The fuzzy hair on them tickled her foot, so she bit her lip, but the gasp and then sigh that came out of his mouth, still full of toast and eggs, was worth it. He broke the silence then when he caught himself and grinned. "No fair, hon." She giggled. "Sorry. You're just too cute over there, how can I resist?"

They finished their meal quickly after that and downed the orange juice, chasing it with some water from the tap. "I'll help with the dishes," he said. Laverne normally hated when he did the dishes as afterward it often looked like a mob hit in their kitchen, but she knew it was an excuse for him to be next to her. And seeing how his bare butt looked as he carried their plates to the sink, who was she to tell him no?

She washed the frying pan while he rinsed off the plates, their bodies so close she felt his heat against her left side. She peeked at how his hips would push against the counter, rubbing his cock against the lip of it. Droplets of precome were almost starting to leak and her mouth watered in a whole new way. Then when he had finished wiping off the plates with a cloth, he placed a wet hand on the small of her back. She resisted jumping, but turned to meet his gaze and grinned, giving him permission to cope a feel of her ass while she finished with their glasses. They teased each other like that, which slowed down getting the chore done, but gave time for the food in their bodies to settle.

After, they washed their hands and she wiped down the bit of sink counter where Lenny's slickness had left a spot. When she was just about done with that, his hands came from behind and grabbed her by the belly and breast covered by aparon, pulling her against him. She moaned, finally in his arms again, while his fingers roamed her. They slid in and out of the apron's front, touching skin, then fabric, then skin again, up and down. She ground against his groin, shivering when his member slipped between her cheeks. "I love my wife," Lenny hotly whispered. She gasped quietly, "Yes. Yes, love me, Len." He tongued the back of her neck and around her ear, practically breathing his words into her. "How can I thank you?" The question was followed by a thrust, sliding him against her cleft and feeling the wetness she'd had since looking at her naked body in the living room. They both groaned and Laverne thought of what she wanted; what she'd been wanting since she'd undressed, put on the apron over her nude body, served him breakfast.

Her hands grabbed his and slipped them back behind her. "Untie me." Shaking, trembling hot fingertips pulled at the bow she'd tied of the apron's strings. The garment came loose and she pushed back at him to give her the room to pull the loop off and drop it to her feet. She turned to face him, now wearing only a dirty grin, hardened nipples, and a wet pussy. "Wanna do it on the couch?" At that, he bit his hand and nodded. "Race ya there!" she shouted and bolted past him, bare feet thumping on their floor as he chased after.  
She beat him to the couch, but he leaped after her, arms going wide to grab her. Her legs spread to accept his form, gripping him as he collided and press them frontways onto the cushions. They grunted a hearty "oof" but laughed when they were both holding the other in their arms, face to face. He kissed her, first a gentle sweet one that made her smile, then a deeper one that made her moan into his lips and grind herself on his poking cock. When air returned to them, she laughed, then looked past him. "Lookit the window." Over his shoulder, Lenny saw the curtains were drawn and thought nothing of it. "Yeah?" She gripped his back and pulled him against her. "If those curtains weren't there, the neighbors across the street could see you plowing your wife. Whatcha think about that?" Redness filled her lips and the heartbeat inside her intensified that he could feel it through her palms on his back and her thighs on his ass. She hoped Lenny would figure out where she was taking this, but his answer surprised her. 

"I think maybe we oughta make it so they'd be seein' you riding your husband." 

Shudders ran through her body at the thought, that it was _him_ telling _her_ to do it, encouraging her, spurring on her loving lust or lustful love or whatever you called it when a married couple fucked like rabbits. And she did, she realized, want to fuck him. They made love often, had sex when it was necessary to be quick, but days like this, they _fucked_ and it was good. She nodded, whimpered under him, and they kissed again. Bodies moved, re-arranged on the couch. He was sitting down and she was in his lap on top of him. She rubbed her wetness across his hardness, reached down to almost slide him in. But he stopped her arm with a hand, a firm hot grip that made her gulp. "You wanna turn around so you can face the window?" Her eyes widened at his suggestive, loving smile. She paused to think on it, his erection pointed up and throbbing against her inner thigh, her juicecs sliding down to handshake his precome. They loved the eye contact during sex, especially if it was hot like this, but he was still there, and they'd be sharing something new. That clinched it for her. "Yeah. Giddy up, horsie."

When she stood up, she realized his hands were still on her arms, trying to maintain contact with her constantly. She had to brush them off so she could stand before him and turn around. "Do you think my butt's cute, Len?" She wiggled it at him and he surprised her by grabbing a handful of it, squeezing, pulling it to the side. Moans escaped them both. "Yeah, it's pretty all right," he said with a snicker and she did the same. "You make it feel funny down there when you tell me things like that," Laverne sighed and then had an idea. Her own fingers traced around the shape of her ass, each hand grabbing a cheek, and she bent over at the waist, spreading herself to him. "Do you think my pussy's cute, too?" Peeking around to look at Lenny's face, his jaw had dropped and he nodded, dumbly, but had just enough wit about him to tease. "Yeah, it looks good on ya." It caused him to giggle at how silly it sounded and again, she laughed with him. She took her spot in his lap again then, sliding around on him with her legs spread over his closed thighs, rubbing the wetness across his upward pointing cock. The need for each other was finally met as she raised up, slipped him on her folds, against her clit as a little tease for herself, then slid down all the way in one slow, beautiful push. Every little nook of her womanhood tasted each delicious detail of his veins, soft warm skin, the smooth bulbous tip... she sighed in a rumble, as if taking a gravel trail in a car. He shuddered beneath her and she froze in complete satisfaction when she hit bottom. They were fast becoming a panting mess already.

Then, their eyes watched the curtains. Sunlight peeked around the edges and the air billowed the fabric a little, as the old building's windows had those tiny gaps that meant a strong enough wind could get a little air into the apartment. That reminder, that they were so exposed, but yet so alone in that moment, made Laverne realize just how hot she felt, how close to coming she was. She tensed around him, Lenny giving his own sigh and responding to her by sliding his left hand around to rub her breast, a pinch of her nipple sending a jolt to her clit. She leaned forward and ground herself, raising a little and then filling herself on him again. Moans, breaths, intensified and sped up. She started to gain momentum, staring at the covered window and feeling her husband holding her.

"Ride'em, cowgirl," Lenny said and they almost devolved into total laughter again, his other hand sliding across her tummy to hold her steady. When she slowed their rhythm, he thrust up into her to keep them going, tried to match it and mostly succeeded. It still felt good, her pussy told her, as it slickened around him. "Unhh, giddy... giddy up, baby," she moaned, bringing a groan and faster thrusts from him. His hand on her tummy slid down to rub around her mons, through her curls. They fucked each other faster, her sighs turning to gasps, his groans turning to grunts. After a few fast, heavy thrusts, he pulled her back to him, the hairs of his chest on her skin like a static buzz. His mouth found her ear again, nibbling the lobe, while he humped up into her pussy. "Do you like your husband's cock?" It was a growl in her ear, masculine depth that made her lip tremble so much that she caught it between her canine and tongue to still it. When she had a moment to reply, her naughty reply came back in a dry mouthed gasp. "Yeah, it's okay!" That had them both laughing again, the heat brought down but not doused, and he fucked her harder for it, making their skin slap audibly. "You like how it fucks you?" His fingers found her clit then and circled the nubbin, just the way she showed him in that tent the night they lost their virginity. Still, her resolve was strong and while she rubbed her breasts in one hand and braced herself on his thigh with the other, she sighed. "Ohhh, I can take it or leave it." Lenny growled again and thrust balls deep into her, then strummed her clit furiously as payback. She whimpered and groaned, sliding around on him, tensing her hole on his hardness that throbbed so deep, tender, hot inside. 

"I guess I can stop, then?" He said, almost a squeak inside her ear, as she was driving him nuts. At that, she grabbed his hand and pressed herself down to keep him from moving. "Don't you fucking dare!" They laughed again, moved so they could kiss, slowed themselves to just absorb the moment.

Then, his hunger for her body came back and he strummed her lips where their parts met. Their legs spread, her thighs atop his, and it allowed him access to touch himself and her at the same time. Her own hand joined it, their fingers entwining as they masturbated their joining. Involuntary hip movement made her grind on him, pulling his cock in and out and twisting him in painful pleasure. It made Lenny reach deep, sweet corners of her inner walls. More moans and groans escaped their lips and they sped up again when his own hips could no longer stay still. She bounced on him fast, slick and loosened, and he pushed hard up into her in return. They were running full speed toward their destination.

"Len," she gasped, "I'm gonna come soon. Do it with me?" Groaning in return he nodded against her shoulder. "I'll pull out and finish you?" She shook her head. "Come in me," she shuddered deliriously, as the orgasm was coming like a tidal wave on the horizon. He hummed, a little whimpering sigh that nearly made her cream right then. "You sure?" He did not slow down, only went faster, that their skin clapped together each time they hit bottom.

Wetness from her, tightening within her, and her words confirmed it. "We're married. We can treat ourselves." He grinned, licked her shoulder, and kissed her neck again. "I love you, Laverne."

"Love.. you... too!" she cried out as she came. Her wetness flowed free, but she clamped down and stopped moving, letting her body get overwhelmed by the wave crashing against her. It consumed her, embraced her. Thrusting from below, however, did not cease, as Lenny slid his legs together, her thighs back around them again. He kept fucking her pussy, bouncing her to what amount he could, groaning the arrival of his orgasm when it erupted inside. It set her off in a whole new way, just as feeling their juices mingling brought new electric sensations to him.

Bliss.

That, Laverne realized, was the word.

Panting, they came down together and snuggled, with him sometimes leaning her over so he could smooch on her shoulders and back and neck. They kept him inside her until he went soft, then he put a hand over her pussy to keep his seed inside her. Sighing at the pressure on her well-fucked groin, Laverne kissed her husband's cheek. "Mr. Kosnowski, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get your wife pregnant." Cheeky word brought a cheeky reply, as Lenny rubbed her, mingling the warm juices of their lovemaking, their fucking, around her lower lips. "Just savoring the flavor, Mrs. Kosnowski." He kissed her back.

Then he neighed. It made her cackle. They cuddled for a while longer.

Although the thought came to mind to shower again before the rest of their day, when they arose from the couch they merely went to the bathroom to rinse each other off a little bit. But they stayed naked the whole time. He took a washcloth and cleaned her best he could, which she rinsed off and did the same to him. Every glance at her he gave, she felt the twinge of worry around the corner of his eyes. Setting him at ease, she smiled every time, before finally reminding him of something: "I wanna have your babies, Len." The blush filled her naked body after, the way she had to look away a little bit, made his eyes light up. He embraced her, held her to him, and she sighed into his arms. "Good. Because I wanna be the dad to your mom." The sentiment was felt, even if the phrasing needed work, and Laverne figured they could work on that another time. She embraced him close, still nude, feeling her skin on his and the sensation of his cock tickling her pubes and mound. "Love you," she murmured into his cheek, rubbing him like a cat marking a scent. "Love you, too," he replied, hands holding her like he was the knight and she was the princess.  
After, they rested in bed, then came up with an idea to go out for a late lunch, then catch a monster movie together. When they got outta bed however, Lenny did something that surprised Laverne, that she then mimicked, as they slowly got dressed in no hurry at all. Every time their eyes met, a smile rose and it was like getting a Valentine a hundred times in one day. The deep carnal hunger had been satisfied, leaving the soft romance to continue guiding their hearts and thoughts. He made more of an effort to tidy up, made the bed while she got her shoes. She dusted off his Lone Wolf jacket and helped him put it on.

Hand in hand, dressed for a day out, the married couple stepped from the apartment and out into the world, with a shared naughty secret. Not just that they'd made love, had sex, fucked in their apartment - or that she'd seduced him with a kinky exhibitionist fantasy - or that they were going to have kids together one day. It was the kind of secret you took with you and your partner when you went out together, that you'd smile about and they'd catch you smiling and know exactly what it was about.

Their secret, the one they took with them? Neither one of them had put on any underwear.


End file.
